48 Hours
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Raven is mysteriously drugged with an unknown substance. The good news is, it should wear off in about 48 hours. The bad news is, until then it's up to Beast Boy to watch her. Who knows how Raven will act while influenced? There's only one way to find out. (Sorry for the crappy summary. I'm rating it Teen, just in case. I'm not sure if I'll go higher than that later or not.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics, last time I checked.

I apologize beforehand for my lack of descriptive writing. I want you guys to imagine what things look like and feel like by yourselves. I will give you general ideas, but the specifics are yours to imagine. You might not like that, if so, let me know, but that's what I prefer. The name will make a lot more sense in later chapters. So, without further a due, Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

The Teen Titans were back at the abandoned warehouse, the one that had hosted a giant party when Blackfire was in town. Only this time, there were no squid-looking robots, no alien police, and no Blackfire... they hoped. However, there was another party. Raven had no idea why they were even there. Beast Boy had found out about the party via some girls at the pizza place, and then teamed up with Cy begging the rest of the team to go. Robin and Starfire agreed, and Raven just... followed, she guessed. There was nothing else to do.

Somehow someone had figured out how to get electricity working here, even though the building was supposed to have been empty for years. It certainly wasn't empty now. The room was crowded with who knew how many teenagers. Someone - maybe the same person? - had also hooked up strobe lights, as well as some spotlights, and maybe a couple black lights too. Flashes of color threatened to confuse and disorient anyone who kept their eyes open for any amount of time. That wasn't the only thing, though. The music was really loud, the kind with heavy beats that you could feel vibrating through you from across the room. And this room was huge. Raven turned her head at the sound of some really annoying high-pitched giggling. _Or maybe it's not big enough._ Beast Boy was ten feet away talking to a group of girls that looked like they had a combined IQ of three. The amount of clothing they were wearing practically made Starfire look like a nun.

Suddenly a strange guy walked right up to Raven, breaking her out of her trance. He was holding two red Solo cups. He had brown hair and wore a grey hoodie, or at least she thought so. The colored lights kind of made it hard to tell. Maybe-Grey-Hoodie guy gestured to her with one of the cups. "Hey, want a drink?" he said.

Although Raven didn't do parties, she knew enough. The cup was most likely not fruit juice, and was probably laced with alcohol, drugs, bacteria or herpes. Maybe more than one. She cast a glance back at Beast Boy. There was a blond snuggled up to his side, and a brunette clone hanging off his arm. Beast Boy said something - she couldn't hear what - and all the girls gave identical high-pitched giggles.

Raven had no idea why that sight bothered her so much. Cyborg was a little further away, dancing his heart out with three girls, just like he had for the past five minutes. So why did it matter that Beast Boy was surrounded by a small horde of girls that could only be described as groupies? Why did she care what Beast Boy did in his spare time? Either way, like it or not, she was left with a weird feeling in her stomach, watching the group with the fascination of a train wreck. The type where you can't stand to watch, yet can't make yourself look away.

The group of girls gave off another wave of ear-piercing giggles, and Raven turned around. "Sure," she said, grabbing the cup on the right and downing it in one gulp. The night couldn't get much worse, right?

* * *

It was later, although Raven wasn't sure how _much_ later. In fact, she wasn't sure about a lot of things at the moment. She knew she was sitting down. What exactly she was sitting _on,_ however, was still a mystery. She didn't know where she was, but it was dark aside from the multicolored lights that occasionally streaked the air. A guy sat down next to her. She couldn't remember his name, but he was friendly and kept giving her drinks. _Drinks..._ Realizing she was thirsty, Raven took the cup the man handed her, and drank some more. She forgot how many she had drunk. _Four? Five? Seven?_ It was all a blur. Literally... a while back she had stopped seeing straight, and for the last little bit everything was fuzzy. Raven felt dizzy, and suddenly her cup fell from her hands, shattering on the ground. It vaguely even registered that this cup was glass, not plastic like the other ones.

Raven stood up, or tried to, and fell to the ground. Good, that was her goal anyway. The world was wavy, tipping back and forth. She reached her hand out, trying to pick up the glass. Suddenly there was a sharp twinge in her hand. Bringing it closer to her face, Raven saw blood on a couple of fingers. For some reason, she found this hilarious. Raven sat there for a few minutes, amidst the weaving colors, laughing as grey and red swirled around in her vision.

After a while, or what seemed like a while, there were new colors. Raven looked up at the new swirl of purple, black, and green. Giggling, she raised her hand to greet the new friend, but ended up tipping over instead. At least she found out which direction was down. _Thank you, gravity. _She thought - and maybe said out loud. She wasn't sure. The swirl said something, but the words didn't register. After a few seconds, the swirl came closer - _such pretty colors _- and gravity changed again. She was suddenly going up in the air. Amazed with this flying phenomena, Raven started giggling again. However, a few seconds later the swirl was gone. So were all the other colors, in fact. The world had gone dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for such an overwhelming response! I'm so happy with the response of the first chapter. The first 48 hours (ha-ha) of being online resulted in 200 views from around the world! There were even a few views from countries I've never even heard of before. How cool is that? I'm so glad! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Sorry for taking so long to update. (Although it will usually take much longer between updates.) I'm also sorry about the rushed quality (as well as shortness) and OOCness of this chapter, but I'm trying to get the staging done so I can get to the important part. Please read and review! Suggestions are always welcome. That reminds me, someone requested that BB carry Raven bridal style. That was a great idea! So, here you go! Um... also, I'm probably not going to add a disclaimer in every chapter. I mean, I know I don't own it, ****_you_**** know I don't own it, and if I suddenly owned Teen Titans, the first thing I would do would be make a season six with BBxRae. So, unless that happens, I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Beast Boy glanced around. He realized it had been a while since he had seen Raven. These girls were nice, but none of them had hit him or called him stupid. In fact, they just stood there with blank looks on their faces, laughing at everything he said - even if it was that he had to go to the bathroom. There was a brunette to his left trying to squeeze the life out of his arm, and the blond was starting to make his ribs hurt; hugging his chest really tight and getting her hair in his mouth. Eventually he had gotten away from them, although he had no idea how, seeing as he had stopped counting the different tries after ten.

He looked around for Raven. Beast Boy knew she didn't really like parties, so maybe they could go get a pizza or something. He ended up searching for a while; this place was huge! And odds were that every step he took in one direction, she could be taking a step in the opposite one across the room. Soon, Beats Boy heard some strange laughing... like someone was drunk or trying really hard not to cry. Turning around, he saw Raven.

The first thing that he noticed was that she wasn't wearing her cape - it was a few feet away on the ground. The next thing was that she was on the sitting on the floor, smiling. She just sat there - hugging her knees - looking at her hand and laughing.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, not completely sure that he wasn't seeing things. She giggled some more and looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed, she looked totally out of it. She rose her hand and waved at him. _Is that blood? _That act must have unbalanced her, because she fell sideways to the ground.

Raven laughed louder, and practically shrieked the words "Thank You, Gravity!"

Beast Boy inched closer. "Raven? Are you okay?" When met with no response, he stepped closer and picked her up.

"Such pretty colors..." she slurred, starting into another fit of giggles. _Yup, something is definitely wrong_. He picked up her cape - kind of a feat with a teenage half-demon taking up your arms - and started walking to the exit. Beast Boy wondered what had happened since he had last seen her. What did she do? Didn't she know not to drink anything at these parties? It was a mystery. He had practically dragged her to this party, and now he was literally carrying her out.

Finally outside, the cool night air was a nice change from the hot humid dance floor. Raven was quiet - she had stopped laughing - and was almost silently murmuring some sort of gibberish. Beast Boy put her cape on the ground, gently placing Raven on top. Pulling out his communicator, he called the rest of the team. "Hey, guys? I think it's time to go."

His request was quickly responded by Starfire. "Friend Beast Boy, you are not having 'the fun'?" Beast Boy looked at Raven, she had curled up in a ball on the ground.

"No, it's not that. I just really think we should leave now."

Robin was next to reply. "Alright, if you're sure. We'll meet out front and drive home in the T-Car, got that Cyborg?"

"Yeah," came Cyborg's voice. Putting away the communicator, Beast boy knelt down next to Raven.

"Hey, Raven, are you awake?"

"Mmm-Hmm," her form nodded, sounding like a tired child. Beast Boy started to lift her up again, wrapping her in her cloak so she wouldn't get cold.

"Do you know where you are?" She shook her head, putting her arms around BB's neck for support and snuggling into his chest.

Beast Boy decided to ask another question, trying to get as much information out of her as possible. " Do you know who I am?" She just shrugged. Beast Boy sighed. He wish she would give him a complete answer.

"Yo, BB! What's goin' on?" Beast boy looked up to see Cyborg followed by the rest of the team.

"Um..." He started thinking of excuses. "Raven's just... really tired." Raven moaned.

"Too tired to fly home." He added. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong. The others silently accepted his flimsy answer - or were silently skeptical but decided not to push. In the car Beast Boy continued to hold Raven in his lap, cradling her like a small child. If anyone noticed, nobody said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. I'm back! Unfortunately, I come bearing both good and bad news. The bad news is that from now on the updates will probably be a lot farther apart. I only had the first three chapters made before hand, and now I have to start fresh on the new ones. The good news is; Hey, another chapter! Fun, right? And this one is a good 180 or so more words than the last chapter. Like you guys asked, I'm working in more fluffy stuff. Don't worry, that's ultimately my goal. So, um... yeah. Read and review. Please give me some suggestions? I love hearing your ideas, and most of the time try to incorporate them into the chapters. Thanks to all you guys for reading my story. I hope you guys like the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Halfway home, Beast Boy remembered the cut on Raven's hand. He had first been distracted with getting her out of there, and then just... her. Beast Boy held Raven's hand to her cloak. Maybe it would wipe off the blood. He was putting pressure on it, and if nothing else, maybe the others wouldn't notice. By the time they got to the tower, Raven was asleep. Or, at least Beast Boy _thought_ she was asleep. She was quiet, and her breathing was steady. Hopefully he could get her inside and upstairs without anybody getting suspicious. Beast Boy had no idea why he was doing this. The logical thing would be to ask the others for help, see if anything was wrong. But, no, he kept on carrying her up the stairs.

Beast Boy brought Raven into the Ops room. He had taken her most of the way up the building, and wanted to take a breather before taking her the rest of the way to her room. BB placed Raven on the couch, where she proceeded to fall over on her side, now laying down. A minute or so later, Raven started to wake up. She started moaning, and her head lifted up, her eyes opening slightly. Right about then, Robin walked in, holding an unopened can of soda. Taking one look at the paler than normal Raven, he came closer.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked, his face giving off a concerned look, despite the mask. Raven was quiet for a second, before her eyes widened like saucers.

"My tummy feels funny..." she said in an uncharacteristic voice. Suddenly, what was more than likely Raven's dinner came up, spattering all over the boy wonder, who had unfortunately stood right in front of the poor girl. _Yeah,_ Beast Boy thought sarcastically, _everything's just fine._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy was carrying Raven to the medical bay. Robin, after changing into a new uniform, had told him to have Cyborg look at her. To make sure she was okay, and see if there was anything strange in her system. Raven was still awake, but she had been quiet since the incident in the Ops room.

Beast Boy put Raven down on the bed, not quite sure she was ready to try standing up. Cyborg was a few feet away, moving around some medical equipment. He looked up as they entered the room. "Hey, Raven. Feeling better?" Raven shrugged, once again slumping over as if she didn't have the energy to sit upright. Cyborg took that opportunity to scan her vitals.

The next few minutes were quiet, as Cy did various tests to make sure she was fine."Well, huh."

Beast Boy ears perked up. "What 'huh'?" He had been sitting in a chair, starting to think about getting a videogame if these tests took any longer. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy' acknowledging the question, before turning back to the screen.

"I'm picking up something strange in her blood. Everything else so far has been fine, this has to be it. There are traces of alcohol and... something else. Did she drink anything at the party?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, she was like this when I found her." He gestured to girl a few feet away, staring at the ceiling in a dazed wonder.

Beast Boy walked over to the bed, paying close attention to its occupant. "Hey Rae, can you hear me?"

Raven turned her head towards the changeling and started giggling. "Hi again!" She said, her volume obliviously louder than everything else's.

Beast Boy waved away her overly joyous greeting, trying instead to get to the point. "Yeah, you too. Do you remember what happened at the party?"

Raven furrowed her brow, a sign that she was thinking hard in her intoxicated state. "Which party?" She asked, her voice only slurring a minimal amount.

"The party tonight, at the abandoned warehouse." Beast Boy answered.

Raven shook her head loosely, with a frown on her face. "I don' wanna go." Her response was followed by a small high-pitched yawn, before Raven closed her tired eyes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "Go ahead and take her to her room," Cyborg said, turning off the equipment. "She's probably just drunk, it should wear off eventually." The half-robot then bid them goodnight, going off to recharge until the morning.

Beast Boy then, assuming she was asleep, started picking Raven up to take her to her room. That assumption was then disproved as the said girl started giggling again, only this time they were accompanied by a "Whoosh!" and "I can fly!" Beast Boy smiled at her childish antics. Who knew Raven could be so carefree?

Raven's sight had stopped wavering as much; the random swirls of color now sitting more still and making shapes. Looking at him with a big grin, she stated very bluntly; "Your skin is green."

Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head as she continued. "I like green. It's a happy color. Green makes me happy. Does green make you happy? Green makes me happy."

Beast Boy exited the medical bay, then glanced at Raven. She was looking at him expectantly. He sighed. "Sure, Rae. Green makes me happy, why not?"

She smiled, once again linking her arms around the changeling's neck. "Do you wanna know why green makes me happy?"

Beast Boy continued down the hall, heading for Raven's room. "Why?"

Raven snuggled closer to his chest, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. "Because," she started, "Beast Boy's green. And Beast Boy makes me happy."


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm so, _so_ sorry for the short chapter. Things have been hectic lately, trying to get into the swing of school and joining lots of clubs. I wasn't sure if I should update regularly or wait until I had something long enough. I could really use some suggestions, to help make things interesting. I wonder what you guys could come up with for the next chapter. I know most people don't read author's notes if they're really long (like this one) but I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was important. Thank you everyone for all the support and help, especially the suggestions and reviews. And while I'm on the subject of reviews, let me say something real quick. Anna, you're right. Unknown substances are dangerous and are very serious. One should not be left alone after consuming something of an unknown origin. I couldn't find a way to transition the story right and also add that snippet in there at the same time. Rest assured, Beast Boy has a plan. You needn't worry. Now, on to more happy stuff. Guess what? This chapter is officially the start of what I have deemed "The Fun Part". That's right, I don't have to worry as much about all the serious stuff and can let my imagination run wild with ideas of what I think Raven would do without her wits about her. Plus, she's with Beast Boy all day. Think of all the possibilities! However, Anna's review did remind me of something I forgot earlier. Although in the story the titans go to wild (and most likely illegal, - Abandoned warehouse or no, it's still private property. They most likely have no permission to be there.) parties, drink, and (albeit unwittingly) take drugs, I'm not promoting that. Personally, I'm kinda anti-alcohol, -drugs, -cigarettes, -illegal activities, and stuff like that. I just don't think they're a good idea, aside from all the bad and harmful side-effects. That's just my opinion, not a judgement. Anyway, on to more cheerful stuff. Thank you all for your continued support and as always, please review and leave suggestions! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raven slowly came back to consciousness. She kept her eyes closed - well, more like shut them tight - and buried her face further into the pillow. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go back to sleep. Her head hurt, and the sound of her shifting in her bed assaulted her ears. No, she wouldn't get up today. She'd try again tomorrow.

"Oh, good, you're up!" Or maybe not. Beast Boy entered the room, or at least Raven thought so. Maybe he had been here the entire time, watching her. She hadn't heard a door open, just him walking to her bedside.

Raven moaned and moved her pillow from under her head to over her face, trying to block the world out. "You do know that watching someone sleep is considered creepy, right?"

"Same old Raven." said Beast Boy's voice. She also heard the sound of ice clink against a glass.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Raven's pillow was lifted from her face, making her open her eyes. Instead of the nice darkness from behind her eyelids, her vision was replaced with light, and a green form a foot in front of her. Luckily her room was usually dark, or her eyes would have hurt like crazy.

Raven scrutinized the glass of a bubbly clear liquid. "Uh-uh. I'm not taking any more strange-looking drinks."

Beast Boy smirked and rolled his eyes before speaking gently. "It's alka-seltzer. It's supposed to help." He held out the glass again, and this time Raven took it.

"Go on, drink it." Raven took a small sip, sending him a sort-of glare. It wasn't all that effective.

"You want to get some breakfast? I can make you some of my famous tofu eggs and bacon!" Beast Boy practically screamed. At least, it felt like screaming. He was no longer speaking gently, his voice fueled with much more enthusiasm than she could handle right now.

Raven moaned, lying back down into her bed's soft embrace. "Come on Rae, you gotta get up sometime."

Raven shook her head, and gave a small defiant "No," that sounded like it came from a child.

"Come on, Raven," He said, starting to drag her out of bed. Raven leaned back, resisting the attempt. Alas, Beast Boy was winning, starting to pull her to her feet. Her sheets were kicked off the bed, so it made it that much easier for him to get her out of bed. However, when her foot hit the floor, she was made aware of a new fact.

"It's coooold!" She pouted, very much acting like a spoiled little girl.

"Then wear your cloak," Beast Boy said, for once using logical reasoning.

Raven wasn't having any of it. "I don't wanna wear my cloak. My legs still get cold."

Beast Boy sighed, starting to realize how hard it would be to get Raven to do something she didn't want to do, even if there was a possibility of her being hungover. With the way she was acting so weird, he supposed she would have been a really interesting drunk.

"Come on, Rae. What's it gonna take to get you to come eat breakfast with me?"

_Famous Last Words._


End file.
